


When Things Change

by lasairfhiona



Series: Grabbing Time [16]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe's in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Things Change

He didn't know for sure when his feelings for her changed. One minute they were friends, flirting, having fun, enjoying each other's company and the next he was in love with her. He didn't know if it happened gradually, changing as the depth of their friendship changed. He just knew that one day she walked in and he knew this woman was the one he wanted to grow old with.

Looking back, he'd been in love before, several times, but he never felt the depth of emotion he felt for her. It terrified him as much as thrilled him.


End file.
